The invention relates to a method for controlling a display device on a muscle trainer equipped with at least one force sensor for sensing a person's periodic or sustained muscular force, in which display device a currently applied muscular force is depicted in relation to a target muscular force or to a maximum muscular force, and the display device is controlled such that a force queried by the patient is always depicted in a predefined target area of a panel in the display device.
The invention also relates to a device for carrying out the above method.